


Alone

by Grumpiest_Bean



Category: DreamDaddy
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 05:27:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13334421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grumpiest_Bean/pseuds/Grumpiest_Bean
Summary: So this is my first fanfic on here! So, this fic is one I made on Wattpad so I will be putting it on here, It's basically a Robert/Joseph Robert/Reader Joseph/Reader, bare in mind I made this a year ago so it's not gonna be to good!





	1. Chapter 1

Robert paced around his room, whiskey bottle in hand. He stopped walking and sighed as he put the whiskey bottles mouth piece on his mouth and took gulps of whiskey into his mouth. He threw the finished the whiskey bottle on the ground. He let out a small whimper due to his thoughts while drinking. "God damnit Robert! Get yourself together!" He fell onto his bed, while putting his head in his hands. "I'm a bad father, a bad friend, a bad...person" he wheezed. He just wanted it all to end. Everything he has done bad to disapear. Never get to him. Baptize himself to a new name. New title. Everything good in life. Is gone because of that devil. That fake angel, stole his heart. Wait better words.. that fucking cultist. I want him dead. But I wan't him alive. He's the one who made my life lustful, bad, amazing.. Made me feel emotions. He we basically my world. My light. But he lied. He lied about the divorce. He lied about loving me. I was just a side lover. Of course he wants his perfect image of course he's gonna pretend his whole life. Until he gets what he was achieving. God...poor Mary. Poor me for being an idiot in the past. Going to those stupid barbecues. Laughing? Smiling. Having 'fun'. Now I live alone. With MY dog. MY only need in life is alchohal and MY bar buddy. Well not technically mine. But I like he ring of it. I don't like being used.., I like hard to get. That's how i put it. Death? Am i scared of it? No. Bring it at me.. Love? I don't need it.  
Family? Well...let's not go there. It's personal. As people would say. It felt like my whole world ended when I lost her. She was my one and only. But now she's gone because of me. She hated me still. She died hating me. My daughter hates me. I could lose her too... Nononono..

"NO!" he yelled out. Looking around the room. 'I must have fallen asleep..' He got up from bed and went to his kitchen with a not-so-good headache. He grabbed the pain killers and got a water bottle from the fridge. Putting the painkillers in his mouth like it's nothing. And would chug the water.  
"Damn those dreams..." he'd grunt at the sound of knocking.


	2. New Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its bad,

You waited outside. Patiently waiting. With a plate in hand with cupcakes. (y/n) sighed while balacing the plate on one hand knocking again. "Hello?" You heard footsteps in the inside of the house. A rugged man with a leather jacket opened the door. You silently gasped. "H-hello! I'm a new neighbor in the cul-da-sac a few houses down! And I thought I would bring cupcakes to all the neighbors. S-so here I am!" You said proudly besides the stuttering. The taller man sighed "Thanks." That was all he said. "Can i come in?" You asked with a slight hint of suspision. He seemed alarmed "Oh! Haha... Yeah sure." He smiled weakly. "Right. Okay!" You walked in, seeing anchohal on the table. Next thing you knew a small dog jumped at your feet. "You have a d o g." You gasped and quickly put the plate on the small table as you picked up the small dog "And who are you~" you said in a teasing baby voice. The dog just barked.

You found yourself playing with the small dog for 2 hours while Robert watched you as he ate a cupcake and chuckling to himself.


	3. Embarrassing Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeedogs!

"I'm so sorry! I saw a dog and I freaked" You apologized again, and again. "No,no It's fine. It's an instinct, I get it.." Robert smiled for the first time without really getting to know the other person. (y/n) just kept a red face "W-well, I gotta go! Nice meeting you R-robert!" (y/n) just ran out of the house with such embarrassment. Robert just stood there looking out the door making sure they left for good. "Thank god.. They're gone..." He leaned back against the counter, putting his fingers through his sweaty hair. He looked down to see that Betsy was rolled onto her back, obviously panting from such interaction with another being that was besides Robert.

"Woof!" She barked. "Me too, Betsy...me too" He smiled to himself as the dog started biting at his ankle. "Calm down.." He shushed the dog. He sighed as he picked up the small Boston Terrier. "Now we're gonna have to put medicine in your dog food." He examined the dog to see if anything the other person has done did damage to his pooch. he sighed in relief "Thank god they didn't squeeze you to death" He chuckled as he held his dog close to his chest. The dog barked as if she's seen a squirrel. She struggled to get free in the rugged man's arms. "Woof!" Robert just sighed and put the small dog down onto the ground to see what the dog was fussing about. He then saw it, the man has left his plate here. Small, strawberry flavored, Sprinkled cupcakes sat on the plate proudly. Obviously done with love, gross. "Oh, you wanna visit that man who brought the cupcakes?" He just laughed. "Sure, why not."

He talked to the dog is if she could understand him and he could understand her. The dog just tilted its head and woofed in approval. "Good girl. So then, let's go." He picked up the plate of cupcakes with both hands, obviously trying to be careful as he walked out the door with his pup. Betsy followed in a calm manner. "Off we go" he frowned.. Betsy just nudged him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i told you this was bad.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this really bad story, I have other parts yet to come!


End file.
